diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Official Guide Book - Ura
On July 18, 2014 part two of the official guidebook Ace of Diamond Official Guide Book Ura was released. The release date was changed from May, 16th to July to add more content to this guidebook. Included Sidestorys *Kominato Ryousuke's Sidestory "Face" *Todoroki Raichi's One-shot "Batman Under the Bridge" Rankings Physical ability *'Speed' *#Kamiya Carlos Toshiki *#Kuramochi Youichi *#Todoroki Raichi *#Kondou Daiki(from Ugumori) *#Toujou Hideaki *'Stamina' *#You Shunshin (10 km - 33 min 12.63 sec) *#Narumiya Mei (10 km - 34 min 03.88 sec) *#Tachi (from Osaka Kiryuu) (10 km - 36 min 12.33 sec) *#Yuuki Tetsuya (10 km - 36 min 40.17 sec) *#Sawamura Eijun (10 km - 38 min 01.98 sec) *'Power' (back strength) *#Nagata Shouhei (from Seiko) *#Masuko Tooru *#Harada Masatoshi *#Takahiro Ōmae *#Miyauchi Keisuke *'Height' *#Maki Yousuke (195 cm) *#Ogawa Tsunematsu (193 cm) *#is a tie between guys who are 186 cm: **Takahiro Ōmae **You Shunshin **Higasa Shouji *'Weight' *#Ogawa Tsunematsu (95 kg) *#Harada Masatoshi (90 kg) *#Maki Yousuke ( 87 kg) *#are guys who are 85 kg: **Yamaoka Riku **Mishima Yuuta Offense and Defense *'Infield defense' *#Kuramochi Youichi *#Kominato Ryosuke *#Shirakawa Katsuyuki *#Hirakawa Takahiro (from Ichidaisan) *#Kominato Haruichi *'Outfield defense' *#Kamiya Carlos Toshiki *#Isashiki Jun *#Shirasu Kenjirou *#Miyagawa Teru (from Ichidaisan) *#Soyogi (from Inashiro) *'Glove handling' *#Kominato Ryosuke *#Hirai Tsubasa *#Takahiro Ōmae *#Yoshizawa Hideaki *#Kuramochi Youichi *'Shoulder strength' *#Isashiki Jun *#Furuya Satoru *#Kamiya Carlos Toshiki *#Miyuki Kazuya *#Kengo Inui *'Game leading' *#Takigawa Chris Yuu *#Miyuki Kazuya *#Kengo Inui *#Masu Shinichirou *#Harada Masatoshi *'Slugger’s strength' *#Nagata Shouhei (from Seiko) *#Todoroki Raichi *#Sano (from Seiho) *#Harada Masatoshi *#Masuko Tooru *'Contact' *#Kominato Haruichi *#Zaizen Naoyuki *#Akiba Kazuma *#Yuuki Tetsuya *#Kominato Ryosuke *'Bunts' *#Sawamura Eijun *#Kominato Ryosuke *#Shirakawa Katsuyuki *#Shirasu Kenjirou *#Seki Naomichi *'Batting eye' *#Kominato Ryosuke *#Shirakawa Katsuyuki *#Kondou Daiki (from Ugumori) *#You Shunshin *#Shirasu Kenjirou *'Fighting strength' *#Yuuki Tetsuya *#Sanada Shunpei *#Miyuki Kazuya *#Umemiya Seiichi *#Harada Masatoshi Pitching rankings *'Breaking balls' *#Amahisa Kousei (slider, forkball and curveball) *#Narumiya Mei (slider, forkball and changeup) *#Tanba Koichiro (curveball and forkball) *#Sanada Shunpei (shuuto, cutter, two-seam) *#Manaka Kaname (slider) *'Control' *#You Shunshin *#Mukai Taiyou *#Kawakami Norifumi *#Narumiya Mei *#Wakabayashi Gou *'Speed' *#Furuya Satoru *#Narumiya Mei *#Ogawa Tsunematsu *#Maki Yousuke *#Tanba Koichiro *'Guts on the mound' *#Sanada Shunpei *#Narumiya Mei *#Umemiya Seiichi *#Sawamura Eijun *#You Shunshin *'Fielding' *#Narumiya Mei *#Manaka Kaname *#Tachi (from Osaka Kiryuu) *#Iguchi Yuudai (from Inajitsu) *#Tanba Koichiro Club members’ classes *'1 year' **'A' - Toujou Hideaki and Kariba Wataru **'B' - Furuya Satoru and Kominato Haruichi **'C' - Sawamura Eijun, Kanemaru Shinji and Yoshikawa Haruno **'D' - Kaneda Tadahiro **'E' - Takatsu *'2 year' **'A' - Kawakami, Shirasu, Natsukawa and Umemoto **'B' - Miyuki Kazuya and Kuramochi Youichi **'C' - Zono, Ono, Nakata, Asou and Seki **'D' - Watanabe, Kudou, Higasa and Yamaguchi **'E' - Kijima Rei and Mimura Ryota *'3 year' **'A' - Yuuki Tetsuya, Kusunoki Fumiya and Fujiwara Takako **'B' - Jun, Ryosuke, Masuko, Saito and Makihara **'C' - Tanba, Miyauchi, Yamazaki and Kuwata **'D' - Chris, Kadota and Sakai **'E' - Endou and Tanaka Seido Baseball Club Secret Rankings Note: This rankings were made by the female managers. *'Intelligence' *# Takigawa Chris Yuu *# Watanabe Hisashi *# Kanemaru Shinji *# Sakai Ichirou *# Kominato Haruichi **Note: The worst two are Furuya Satoru and Sawamura Eijun. *'A person with a lot of friends' *# Toujou Hideaki *# Kusunoki Fumiya *# Sawamura Eijun *# Kariba Wataru *# Seki Naomichi **Note: The most isolated guys are Miyuki Kazuya and Kuramochi Youichi. Miyuki with bad personality that tends to come out through words and Kuramochi whose appearence is scary. *'Gluttons' *# Masuko Tooru *# Maezono Kenta *# Miyauchi Keisuke *# Yamaguchi Ken *# Kadota Masaaki *'Clean room' *# Shirasu Kenjirou *# Takigawa Chris Yuu *# Tanba Koichiro *# Kominato Ryosuke *# Kawakami Norifumi *'Skillful singers' *# Tanba Koichiro *# Kijima Rei *# Umemoto Sachiko *# Isashiki Jun *# Oota-buchou *'Gamers' *# Kuramochi Youichi *# Kominato Haruichi *# Nakata Ataru *# Endou *# Asou Takeru *'A person who seems to become a big shot' *# Furuya Satoru *# Yuuki Tetsuya *# Kominato Ryosuke *# Miyuki Kazuya *# Sawamura Eijun *'I want him as my little brother' *# Kominato Haruichi *# Narumiya Mei (special appearance) *# Sawamura Eijun *# Toujou Hideaki *# Kanemaru Shinji *'I want him as my older brother' *# Isashiki Jun *# Yuuki Tetsuya *# Kominato Ryosuke *# Miyuki Kazuya *# Takigawa Chris Yuu See also → Guidebooks Category:Manga Category:Guidebook